The present invention comprises a New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisnics Swepu’.
‘Fisnics Swepu’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bluish pink and deep red, bi-color flowers, dark green foliage and a relatively tight, medium sized habit.
‘Fisnics Swepu’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer of 2004 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘K03-2664-4,’ with large flowers with deep cherry-red pattern on deep pink ground color, and a small plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Fisnics Swepu’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling, identified as ‘K04-4115-2,’ with bi-color flowers showing a red-purple star-shaped pattern on light lavender ground color, with large, medium green leaves and a small to medium sized plant habit.
‘Fisnics Swepu’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2005 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisnics Swepu’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 2005 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the February of 2006 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisnics Swepu’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisnics Swepu’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 29, 2008 and in Switzerland on Mar. 20, 2008. ‘Fisnics Swepu’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.